


Unexpected Confessions

by angelskuuipo, dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, GFY, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard unwittingly confesses his feelings to Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Anonymous Prompt: captain canary + "Oh my god you just screamed 'SO WHAT IF I LIKE YOU WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?' at the top of your lungs in a very crowded restaurant and how about for starters I take you home and get you sober???"
> 
> Author's Note 2: Must give co-author credit to Angel's Kuuipo because she helped me re-write a major chunk of the story when I got stuck.

Sara stormed outside, the door reverberating from the force of her slamming it open. 

They were back in Central City, present time, for a couple of days of R&R. Sara's mom was out of town and there wasn't time to go to Star City, so Sara was spending the down time with Leonard and Mick. Tonight they were having dinner with Leonard's sister, Lisa, at a popular new restaurant Lisa insisted on going to. 

They'd all enjoyed a few drinks throughout dinner, but not to the extreme. Sara and Lisa were getting along like they'd known each other for years and Mick and Leonard were wondering if they should be worried. The night had been going great until Lisa started teasing Leonard about his obvious attraction to Sara and things quickly spiraled out of control.

"Sara, wait," Leonard called, rushing to catch up to her and nearly tripping in the process. Something wasn't right. "Why're ya runnin' 'way?"

Sara stopped abruptly and spun around, stalking back towards Leonard. "You just yelled, 'SO WHAT IF I LIKE YOU WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?' at the top of your lungs in a very crowded restaurant. What the hell, Snart? I know you're not drunk. Have you been drugged?"

Leonard frowned. Sara didn't call him Snart unless she was really angry. He didn't like it when she was angry at him. He frowned harder as her question caught up with him. "Drugged? Dunno. I don' feel right, tha's for sure," he slurred. Slurring was bad, right?

Sara sighed as she watched him weave on his feet. She took a closer look at his face and noticed that his pupils were blown. Whatever was going on, she didn't think he'd done it intentionally. She wished she knew what exactly had happened, though. 

She marched back into the restaurant, Leonard trailing after her like a lost duckling, and looked around the room, trying to spot their waiter to find out if someone had tampered with their order, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

"Hey, do you remember our waiter's name?" she asked Leonard, who was staring at her intently.

"I think he said it was Peter, but it was really Brian. He thought I didn't recognize him but I did," Leonard stage whispered, leaning in towards Sara as if sharing a secret. He giggled, which just sounded strange to Sara. "I didn't even know he was out of jail. Better him than me, right?"

And the pieces fell into place. 

"Let me take you home and we'll get you sobered up, okay?" Sara suggested. 

"Kinda hard to take me home if you storm off without me," Leonard pointed out, still swaying slightly. "Although you did let me catch up."

Sara sighed again and wrapped an arm around his waist to help support him as they made their way to his car. "Give me the car keys," she said, holding out a hand.

"I can drive," Leonard insisted, digging in his pocket for his keys and handing them to her anyway.

"Like hell," Sara growled.

"What about Mick?" Leonard asked as Sara helped him into the passenger seat.

"I'm sure Lisa can give him a ride," Sara said after circling the car and getting in herself. "I'm guessing he's not going to want to come home for a while, though."

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to walk in on us having sex," Sara said matter-of-factly.

"We're having sex?" Leonard asked, suddenly feeling a little more alert. "Does this mean you like me, too?"

"Mick probably expects us to have sex," Sara clarified. "He's known how we feel about each other since he came back."

Leonard struggled to sit up straighter in his seat. "Each other?"

Sara just smiled and kept driving. 

Ten - silent - minutes later Sara parked in front of Leonard's house. She'd been surprised to find out that he actually owned a house, but at the same time, recognized his need for permanence. 

She looked over at Leonard, who she was surprised had been quiet for so long, to discover he was asleep. She smiled warmly at him and then shoved his arm. "Hey, Crook, we're home."

Leonard startled awake. "I wasn't asleep."

"Of course you weren't," Sara said and got out of the car. She moved around to help him up and into the house. Once inside, she led him into the living room and sat him on the couch. "Wait here."

Sara slipped out of her coat and tossed it over a chair as she headed to the kitchen. She started the coffee pot going and filled a glass with water, which she took back to Leonard. "Drink this," she ordered.

Leonard glared up at her as he did what he was told. When the glass was empty, he handed it back to her.

"How do you take your coffee?" she asked as she headed back to the kitchen, realizing she'd never seen him drink it before.

"Not at all," he called after her. 

"Black it is," she called back.

When it was ready, Sara filled two mugs with coffee and brought them back to the living room. She handed one to Leonard and then sat next to him with one leg tucked under her so that she could face him.

Leonard took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. "You didn't answer my question," he said, softly.

"That's because we don't talk about feelings," Sara said, sighing. 

"So you--"

"Yes, I like you," Sara said, cutting him off. 

"Okay, good," Leonard said, smiling into his coffee.

Sara rolled her eyes. That was not the reaction she'd been expecting. "You still high there?"

"I think so," Leonard acknowledged. 

"Right," Sara said, standing. She set her coffee down and pulled Leonard to his feet. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

They made it upstairs without incident and Sara left him in the bathroom with instructions to brush his teeth and use the facilities while she turned down his bed and set out some aspirin and water. While she'd thought about being in his bedroom, this wasn't how she'd imagined it. Personally, she much preferred what she imagined Mick thought they were doing instead of taking care of a stoned Leonard. At least he wasn't sick or violent.

Leonard entered the room and immediately went to sit on the bed. 

Sara came back to his side, kneeling to remove his boots and socks and helping to strip off his sweater and pants, leaving him in an undershirt and briefs. She helped him under the covers and as she was about to go, Leonard reached out to grab her hand.

"Stay," he requested, his eyes flicking up to hers before looking away. 

"I'll be fine on the couch," Sara said. 

"It's not comfortable," Leonard objected. He met her eyes. "Stay."

Sara nodded and moved to the other side of his queen sized bed. She kicked off her boots and jeans and slipped under the covers. 

"Thank you," Leonard said, reaching for one of her hands. "Good night, Assassin," Leonard whispered.

"Good night, Crook," Sara whispered back.

Sara had every intention of getting up and moving to the couch once Leonard was asleep, but the sounds of his breath evening out lulled her into joining him in the land of nod.

~~*~~

Leonard groaned as he slowly came awake. His head was killing him, there was something tickling his nose, and his body was too warm.

He blinked his eyes open and saw gold. Beautiful silky gold filled his vision. Hair, his brain supplied him with. Blonde hair. 

He started to reach up to move it away from his face, only to realize that his palm was resting against bare flesh - flesh that wasn't his own. 

Blonde hair, bare flesh… 

Leonard pulled back too fast and his head screamed at him in protest, causing him to groan again and lift his hands to his head.

"Leonard?" Sara groggily asked, rolling over to face him. "How are you feeling?"

He groaned in response. 

"There's aspirin and water on the table next to you," she said.

He looked over and saw she was correct and slowly reached for them. He chased the pills with the full glass of water.

He looked side-eyed at her. "What are you doing in my bed?" he asked.

"What do you remember about last night?" Sara countered, tentatively.

Leonard took a minute to think about it. His memory was all kind of fuzzy. He hadn't drunk that much had he? He was usually pretty careful. He remembered Lisa teasing him about feelings and he made an announcement, and then Sara got up and ran out and he followed her. He didn't really remember getting home or how Sara ended up in his bed.

He told her what he did remember.

He also wanted to punch himself in the face. He never meant to embarrass either of them, especially like that.

Sara nodded. "Okay. I'm in your bed because you asked me to stay," she said. "I'll fill in the rest after I go answer nature's call."

Sara slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom wearing nothing but her t-shirt and a pair of panties. 

Leonard groaned for an entirely different reason and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. He really wished he remembered going to bed with her, even if it was just to sleep.

As Sara returned to the room, and his bed, Leonard noticed that it wasn't really daylight out yet. A quick look at the clock informed him that it was only 5:02am.

"I'm going to do the same," he muttered as he headed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while he was in there to get rid of the furry thing that had died in his mouth while he slept.

He was relieved to find Sara lying so that she was facing his side of the bed when he returned to the room, closing the door behind himself before joining her, mimicking her position.

"How's your head?" she asked, reaching out to touch his temple.

"Better," he admitted, leaning into the touch.

Sara slid closer to him. "What else do you remember from last night?"

"That's it," he admitted. "Look, I'm not going to apologize for what I said at the restaurant, but I will apologize for _how_ I said it. That's not how I would have chosen to tell you, but I'm not taking it back."

"I don't want you to take it back," Sara said, inching even closer to him.

"You don't?" he asked, surprised. 

Sara leaned in until her lips were a hair's breadth from his. "I like you, too," she said, her lips brushing his as she spoke. 

Leonard surged forward, headache be damned, closing the remaining distance between them as he kissed her. His arm wrapped around her back, pulling her flush against his body as her hands held his head. 

Sara moaned in pleasure as he deepened the kiss, his tongue granted access with the barest flick against her lips.

His hands roamed over her back and when he reached down to squeeze her ass he was surprised to find it bare. He jerked back in surprise and looked down at Sara, his eyes mostly pupil. 

"You're a naughty girl," he purred, squeezing her ass.

"I had high expectations for what would happen when you came back to bed," Sara said, unapologetically. "Assuming your hungover self can get it up."

Leonard pressed his hips to hers as he spoke. "I think I'm _up_ for that challenge."

"Mmm," Sara hummed, reaching down, slipping her hand inside his underwear, to take his growing erection in hand. She stroked him to full hardness before withdrawing and plucking at the waistband of his briefs. "These need to go."

While Leonard hurried to comply, Sara pulled off her shirt, leaving her gloriously naked. 

"No bra?" Leonard uttered, surprised.

"Took it off in the middle of the night. Those things are a bitch to sleep in," Sara said, reaching for his shirt. 

He hesitated for a moment.

"I know about your scars," Sara huffed. "We can trade stories later, or not, but you know I'm the last person to care about them."

Leonard swallowed and pulled off his shirt. Sara didn't even look at his chest, instead latching onto his neck as she began to work on what was sure to be an embarrassingly large hickey. Good thing he liked to wear high necked shirts.

He wrapped one hand in her hair, holding her in place as he slid the other down her body and between her legs. Sara instantly shifted so he had better access, which he took full advantage of. When he found her already wet, he plunged two fingers inside her, earning a moan from Sara.

He'd only been teasing her for a few minutes when Sara suddenly reared back, pulling his hand away. "Don't want to come yet," she offered by way of explanation. "Please tell me you have condoms."

Leonard rolled to the table by his bed and frantically searched inside, nearly crowing when he found a solitary condom. The package was opened and it was on him by the time he'd turned back over to face Sara. He rolled on top of her, settling himself between her thighs and she reached down to help guide him until he was buried all the way inside her. 

They both moaned at the perfectness of their union.

Sara's legs wrapped around his hips as her hands ran over his back and he leaned down to kiss her as he began to move.

They moved together like they'd been doing this particular dance as partners for years, instinctively knowing how to move for them both to feel as much pleasure as possible. 

They teased and tasted each other until loudly chasing each other over the edge.

Leonard collapsed on top of Sara, reluctant to move.

"It's about damn time," Mick shouted. "Now go the fuck back to sleep."

Sara and Leonard laughed and he withdrew to lie next to her after tossing the condom in the bin next to the bed. Sara curled against his side. 

"We're going to need more condoms if we're going to spend our R&R in bed," Leonard said, running his hand along Sara's back.

"Make Lisa go get them," Sara suggested. "This is all her doing anyway. Or at least half."

"How do you figure?" Leonard asked.

"If she hadn't teased you so relentlessly at dinner, and you hadn't been drugged, you wouldn't have shouted to the world that you like me, and I wouldn't have known that my feelings were reciprocated," Sara explained. "If she didn't want us spending our time in bed, then she should have kept her mouth shut."

"I like the way you think," Leonard drawled. 

The End


End file.
